


Lairs & Lions

by Pachipower



Series: dusky drabbles (and other suspicious activities) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, D&D AU, Fluff, Gen, Humor, THEY ARE ALL HAPPY AND FRIENDS AND GO TO THERAPY!, implied dimidue kinda? they are roomates, the Lions play DnD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachipower/pseuds/Pachipower
Summary: The Blue Lions start a Dungeons and Dragons campaign!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: dusky drabbles (and other suspicious activities) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626682
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Lairs & Lions

**Author's Note:**

> for the felannie server's drabble prompt, this week's was "crossover AU" so DND woohoo, I was gonna do a felannie set in Xenoblade 2 universe but that'll have to wait! Enjoy 600 words of Sylvain being Sylvain!

“You start out in a tavern-”

“This is boring.”

“Shut up, Felix! Mercie’s trying her best!”

“Shh, this is important!”

The Blue Lions were gathered around Dimitri and Dedue’s dining room table, the only one big enough to fit all eight of them. Ashe was the one who originally brought up the idea of playing Dungeons and Dragons to the group, but no one was opposed to the idea. Once they found a day they were all free, it was only a matter of going on a snack run and putting on their warmest clothes before they would play.

“You start out in a tavern,” Mercedes began again, shooting a death glare at Felix for interrupting her the first time. “There is a cloaked figure sitting alone at a table, and they beckon you towards them.”

“Are there any hot people in the tavern?” Sylvain. A collective groan is heard from everyone at the table.

“Roll a D20,” Mercedes says, already regretting letting him even roll.

Everyone looks on with horror as Sylvain’s die lands 20-side-up. “The cloaked figure gazes at you, and you are drawn to them with the realization that they are very hot. They look like the goddess reborn.”

“I walk over to the hot person and try to serenade the-” Sylvain is cut off by both Felix and Ingrid punching him. If they worked together more, they could do a good job at detaining Sylvain.

“They stop you, and look you straight in the eyes. The rest of you guys are drawn closer to them by magic, but Richard is pulled further, forcibly into a chair across the table.”

“Now our bard’s going to die. I knew you should’ve played a bard, Annette.” Felix said. During the entire character creation process, he’d been pressuring her to be one.

“I wanted to be a wizard! I don’t hear you telling anyone else to be a bard, Felix! We have three paladins, why don’t you ask Dimitri, Ingrid, or Ashe to change?”

“Hey Mercedes! You have to use my character’s name as it’s written on my sheet.” Sylvain holds up a piece of paper and points to his character’s name- Dick Lance. 

Ingrid sighs. “Can I roll to slap Sylvain’s character?”

“Oh Ingrid, you wanna slap my Dick? I didn’t know you were into that.” Sylvain looks on coyly as half the table flushes and the other half desperately hold in laughs.

“That’s not what I meant! Ugh, Sylvain, you are-”

“Ok, let’s get back to the campaign,” Ashe says, trying to get the others to be quiet.  
“Thank you, Ashe!” Mercedes says, “The hooded figure has pulled you all to the table by now and starts to speak. They say, “I need brave heroes to save the land from a terrible fate, and I sense potential in you seven. Will you agree to help me?”

Immediately, discussion breaks out at the table. 

“No. My character doesn’t believe in the goddess.” Felix deadpans, expression similar to that of his tiefling rogue.

“Felix, there are three paladins in our party, all of whom worship the goddess. You are in the minority here.” Ingrid says, through a mouthful of potato chips.

“Just do it! Mercedes obviously wants us to accept.”

“Dedue, do you think we should do it?” Dimitri always wanted to get Dedue more involved in things they did together as a group, and he didn’t want him to feel like a glorified snack provider.

“We should,” he answers before the table would start overthinking the decision.

“We accept,” Dimitri says, putting on his best knightly voice.

With that, it’s decided. “The robed figure introduces themself as Byleth, the Guardian of Order and avatar of Sothis.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! follow my twitter @Pachipower417 for more writing or to yell about felannie!  
> Anyway, some stuff on everyone's character and general attitude!  
> Dimitri: A human paladin named Ahreadbhar, who Felix insists is called Ahreadboar. No one can pronounce his name right so they just call him his highness. When he wasn't in a good place mentally, he played a barbarian, but when he gets back on the road to recovery, he asks Mercedes to scrap that character.  
> Dedue: A tanky goliath cleric, probably a war domain cleric played off of a Duscur god. Also worth noting is he cooks nice food for D&D sessions  
> Ingrid: Another paladin, but she plays a high elf named Luin. She's there 50% for the game and 50% because she loved Dedue's cooking!  
> Sylvain: Half-Elf Bard, named Richard William Lancelot, or Dick Willy Lance as it says on his character sheet. Rolls high far too often and ends up seducing a dragon. After the game, a rule is made that he can't play another bard, so he plays a Dragonborn sorcerer, the child of Dick and the dragon.  
> Felix: Tiefling rogue named Aegis. He likes D&D once he gets into it, but plays the angsty character. Aegis is tall and Felix tries hard to emphasize that. Wants Annette to be a bard so that he can ask her to sing whenever her character uses a spell.  
> Annette: Tiefling wizard, ends up multiclassing into bard because when she agreed Felix seemed a lot more ok with the group. Also stresses how tall her tiefling is which is VERY IMPORTANT.  
> Ashe: Another human paladin, he plays a modified version of Loog. He's good at keeping the group on task but ends up angry at Felix's character not cooperating with the group.  
> Mercedes: Likes to screw with the players. There are lots of ghosts which terrify half the party. Ashe was going to originally DM but Mercedes asked if she could instead because she could tell Ashe wanted to play.  
> enjoy my rambling!


End file.
